A different 01
by DigiConjurer
Summary: What could possibly go wrong? Rated T for mature language. Request for Retro Mania.


I don't own digimon. Wish I did. But, then it probably end up worse than what we started with.

* * *

The following was done as a request for Retro Mania. Hopefully, you enjoyed it.

* * *

A different 01

Tai sat on the tree branch. There, he could see the entire camp. Below, his younger angelic sister Kari was playing with her demonic friend, TK.

As those two did that, Tai's nekocubi friend, Sora was talking with Matt the shaggy dog. Izzy the robot was currently attempting to phone home, while Mimi the cactus was watching. While those slackers were engaged in those activities, Joe the summer snowman was making his way up the stairs to the cabin.

"Seriously…" Joe thought, carefully taking short hops over to their cabin. While he wouldn't melt anytime soon, he didn't really have feet. "They could help, but no!"

The snowman only sighed. That was just how things were, sometimes. Not that the snowman really cared. He just wanted a snowcone. Not that anyone would realize that, but it was the thought that counted. As all that happened, a snowstorm came in and forced the entire cast into a single cabin.

"Well this is just great." Mimi muttered, possibly tempted to poke a few of her bunkmates with her thorns. Not that she would do it, it was more of a thought than anything else. Outside, snow began to blanket the ground, causing a black cat to appear and run inside. What followed, is TK losing a multitude of shippings.

"How dare you!" TK announced and the cat ran out of their cabin, with TK immediately giving chase. The other people in the room stood there, waiting for something to happen. Eventually, they finally decided to leave the cabin. Outside, a fresh layer of snow now covered the ground along with a very confused TK.

"I will get that fuck head of a cat!" The child announced, promptly getting a bar of soap shoved in his mouth from Matt.

"We can't let all of japan hear that, do we?" Sora remarked, blowing the younger boy a kiss. TK only stood there, wondering what the catgirl succubi thing just did to him. What followed, was the typical stuff one expects in the first episode of Digimon Adventure, you know the whole digivice meteors appearing and everyone grabbing their respective digivice. Mind you, they still all looked the same and possibly served the same function.

"Then what do they do, narrator?" Kari announced, only for the obligatory unexplained wave of insta-death to appear and take them away.

"Tai… Tai! Wake up!"

Tai opened his eyes. Towering over him, was a large orange dino. Strangely, one of his arms had been replaced with a cybernetic equivalent. A bunch of sharp metal pieces hung out of his back, possibly used to get the dino up into the air. Metal plating covered his skull, giving it a slight bit more protection than it normally would have. Finally, the nipple area had a large rectangular block of metal attached over it. After examining the monster for a couple of seconds, our current protagonist curled up into a ball.

"Please don't kill me." Tai whimpered and the dinosaur laughed. "I still have a lot to live for!"

"You're one of the protagonists." The dino answered, giving the young boy a slight chuckle. "It would be immensely rude just to kill you now."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

Tai took a deep breath and got up.

"I'm Tai." He greeted, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't in a dream. "What's your name?"

"MetalGreymon!" The creature shouted, knocking Tai off a cliff. Tai immediately fell to the ground and died instantly. After, the digimon turned to face the camera. "In my defense, he had no personality!"

A loud 'thwack' rang through the air and MetalGreymon was knocked off the cliff.

"Oopsy." A voice remarked, only to drop the bat to the ground.

As that happened, Kari was getting chased by her partner. Which, was a lesbian angewomon who had just defeated Devimon.

"What's wrong, Kari?" Angewomon inquired, giving her "human" a slight wink. Not that the angelic being could really call her master that. She was probably a robot from Alternis v1, which was why she was attempting to fuck her. It was a proven fact in the digitalverse that having sex with a robot allows one to discover its origin. That, or one could take a very long trip to Alternis v2 and ask one of the hunters to look at your robot. But, that method was known to be quite ineffective and inefficient.

"All of this!" Kari answered, turning around to face Angewomon.

"Then you should have said that!" Angewomon answered, giving her human a cocky grin. "Not that I would listen to you all."

Kari only groaned.

While those two bickered, TK was launching fireballs out of hands. It was a useful power, but could only be used at crucial points when the plot required it. At the moment, he and his partner, MagnaAngemon, were attempting to take care of an army of Mervamon fangirls.

"This is just great." The digidestined thought, taking a deep breath.

 **Gate of Destiny!**

In true digitalverse fashion, a ball of green light popped out through the doors and slammed straight into TK. The demon boy thing casually continued on, unaware of the possession.

"Wonderful, just wonderful." MagnaAngemon thought as he turned to face TK. However, that only resulted in getting possessed by the ball of light from before. "What are your orders, master?"

"TK" only rolled his eyes and smiled, following it up with some mumbling. MagnaAngemon gave a slight nod, heading off to find the other digidestined. In truth, there was much left to do...


End file.
